LA LUZ Y LA ILUSIÓN
by Dyan-chan
Summary: Un misterioso accidente termina dejando a Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y los demás en una isla en medio del mar, ¿Que harán para sobrevivir? ¿Este accidente causara que se acerquen mas? Pasen y descubranlo ... Sxs NxH, SxI, GxM, SHxT, NxT, ITAx Ooc


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

...

-Sakura, Sakura.

Haruno Sakura entre abría los ojos al escuchar lejanamente su nombre, lo primero que vio fue el cielo despejado y parpadeo un par de veces mas para después ver a cierto pelinegro viéndola con curiosidad.

-Sasuke-kun.

-Comenzaba a creer que estabas muerta- Sasuke suspiro viendo hacia el frente.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

Sakura se incorporó sentándose solo para ver el mar a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella sentada en la arena. Sus ojos jade se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que veía, rápidamente se inspecciono y noto que su vestido primaveral rosa palo estaba todo sucio y algo roto.

-Al parecer naufragamos.

Sakura deparó en Sasuke y noto que traía su camisa de vestir blanca, que ya no era tan blanca por la suciedad, estaba doblada hasta sus codos y su pantalón negro de vestir igual esta doblado hasta las rodillas, traía sus zapatos negros llenos de arena y su cabello mas alborotado de la normal pero aun asi se veía jodidamente bien pero eso ella nunca lo admitiria.

-¿Que? Mi hermana, mis amigos, tu hermano.

Sakura se habia alarmado y caminaba de un lado a otro en la arena, Sasuke solo la veía fastidiado porque de todas las personas con las que podía haber naufragado le todo con Haruno, la chica que consideraba una molestia.

-Conociendo a Itachi y sus amigos, deben de estar bien.

Sasuke mantenía esa seriedad que aparentaba que nada le preocupaba, se levanto y comenzó a caminar dejando a una Sakura boquiabierta y pensado que la abandonaría a su suerte dejando que los lobos la devoraran en la noche pero ¿Hay lobos en la playa? De inmediato comenzó a seguirlo, no pensaba dejar que la abandonara.

Sasuke se detuvo y se acuclillo ante unas cosas y comenzó a removerlas en busca de algo que le sirviera como ropa de su medida, alguna mochila, agua, lo que sea. Sakura le dio alcance y al ver lo que hacia decidió imitarlo.

-Las rescate del mar cuando estabas desmayada. Asi que, coge lo que puedas y necesites, tenemos que buscar agua y comida.

Sakura asintio ante la orden de Sasuke y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas.

-Las grandes mochilas de mi hermana al fin sirven para algo- hablo Sakura señalando una mochila que habia encontrado entre las cosas.

-Y las de Choji- agrego Sasuke sujetando en lo alto una mochila llena de basura de comida chatarra.

Sakura sonrio pero Sasuke solo se dedico a guardar las cosas que necesitaría, la peli rosa hizo lo mismo y para su fortuna habia encontrado algo de ropa de su talla y unas cuantas prendas mas que llevaria para sus amigas y su hermana porque algo le decía que ellas estaban tambien en esa isla y no les habia pasado nada malo. Después de todo, si Sasuke consideraba que su hermano estaba bien, entonces la de ella tambien debería estarlo.

-Nos adentraremos en la selva para buscar agua, si no quieres perderte quédate cerca de mi.

Sasuke comenzó a entrar a la selva con Sakura siguiéndole, gracias a Kami-sama habia encontrado unos zapatos bajos y cómodos para poder caminar ahi adentro. Pensó que deberían quedarse en la playa por si alguien aparecía pero Sasuke parecía muy determinado en buscar agua, asi que prefirió no decirle nada.

-¿Sabes lo que haces?- se atrevió a preguntar después de unos cuantos minutos caminando.

-Hmmp, fui Boy Scouts Sakura.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Sakura incrédula a los que Sasuke le decía.

-Si, Itachi tambien lo fue. Asi que si esta bien lo primero que hará será buscar agua y alimento, si encontramos una fuente de agua como un rio o algo asi, con suerte nos encontraremos.

-¿Crees en la suerte?- Sakura aun seguía detrás de él, caminaba poniendo suma atención a cada cosa que pasaban aunque todo era muy parecido ya que era una selva.

-Solo camina y no hagas preguntas- contesto cortante Sasuke.

Sakura asintio y comenzó a caminar en silencio, con forme se adentraban mas en la selva podía sentir el bochorno y la humedad en su cuerpo, su cabello se alboroto, comenzaba a darle sed. No sabían cuantas tiempo llevaban caminando pero parecía una eternidad y mas pesado era porque ni uno de los dos hablaba.

Sakura caminaba torpemente a causa del cansancio y la falta de agua, Sasuke aun al frente de ella y en ningún momento se habia girado a verla. Hasta que escucho un golpe detrás de el, cuando giro vio a Sakura tirada en el suelo y respirando agitada.

-Lo siento...- se disculpo intentado levantarse.

Sasuke se sintió mal por haberla hecho caminar tanto y no dejarla descansar, era un completo idiota, se acuclillo frente a ella y noto que sus rosados labios estaban resecos, su cara estaba roja a causa del calor.

-Eres una molestia.

Dicho eso tomo la mochila que ella llevaba y se la echo al hombro para después tomarla entre sus brazos y seguir su camino ante la mirada de sorpresa de la Haruno. Sasuke nunca se habia comportado amable con ella, ni siquiera se hablaban y solo se conocían por sus hermanos, ella era novia de Sasori y el de Karin.

-Sasuke...

-Tenemos que encontrar agua rápido y un lugar donde pasar la noche, en tu estado no puedes caminar rápido y si no nos apresuramos la noche nos atrapará en medio de la selva- concluyo y siguió caminando.

Sakura pego un enorme suspiro, odiaba que Sasuke la considerara una molestia pero en algo tenia razon, ella no podía moverse rápido y la noche estaba por caer.

...

En algún otro lugar de la playa se encontraban otros cinco chicos debatiendo algo, estaban en las mismas condiciones que Sasuke y Sakura, todos sucios y con sus ropas algo rotas.

-Cálmate Shiori, Sakura-chan estará bien.

Itachi trataba de clamar a la hermana de Sakura, Shiori Haruno era completamente diferente a Sakura, tanto físicamente como em actitud. Shiori era de cabello rubio como su madre , ondulado hasta las caderas, ojos verdes y piel blanca como la de Sakura. Ahora discutía con Itachi con desesperación por no saber nada de su hermana.

-¡Pero Itachi-san que tal si se ahogó!- grito alarmada.

-Sakura es una mujer fuerte, ella estará bien y deja de gritar que me poner de malas- Sasori estaba sentado en la arena tocando sus sien y rogando internamente que su novia estuviera bien.

-Sasori tiene razon Shiori, mejor busquemos agua y comida, quizá la encontremos en el camino - Itachi hablaba lo mas tranquilo que podía pues tambien le preocupaba su hermano.

-Itachi tiene razon, mejor busquemos agua y comida quizá nos encontremos con alguien en el camino-

Shisui apoyo a su primo y sujeto de los hombros a Shiori para que se calmara, esta suspiro resignada y comenzó a caminar con ellos. Shiori era un año mayor que Sakura, llevaba una mochila grande con varias cosas ya que ella nunca se despegaba de su mochila y en el mar habia rescatado algunas cosas.

-Deidara vámonos.

Itachi levanto a Deidara que estaba durmiendo en la arena, era increíble que estuviera tan relajado cuando estaban perdidos en medio de una isla en el inmenso mar.

-Hum-

Se levanto de mala gana y comenzó a caminar. Los cinco se adentraron en la selva con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien mas con vida al igual que encontrar agua y comida.

-Sasuke-kun esta bien, es hábil e inteligente como tu, no le pasara nada- Shiori saco de sus pensamientos a Itachi y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

A Itachi le preocupaba mucho su hermano menor y le rogaba a Kami-sama que estuviera bien. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando.

-Sakura tambien es inteligente, ten por seguro que estará a salvo.

-Si- murmuro Shiori viendo hacia el frente.

-Itachi tiene razon, Sakura es muy inteligente, encontrara la manera de sobrevivir.

Sasori trataba de darle ánimos a Shiori, el tambien deseaba que su amada novia estuviera bien, sana y salva. Deidara y Shisui estaban mas atrás y platicaban de varias cosas pero la verdad era que nadie tenia ánimos para nada. Cada quien tenia en mente a las personas que los acompañaban en el viaje y deseaban que estuvieran bien.

...

Por otro lado Naruto y Hinata habían tenido la suerte de terminar juntos, ambos chicos caminaban por la playa en busca de alguien mas, pero solo llevaban un par de horas y ya se habían cansado. A parte la playa era muy larga. Naruto traía una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, llevaba sus tenis amarrados de las agujetas y cruzados alrededor de su cuello a modo que traía un tenis a cada lado de su pecho.

Estaba todo sucio y despeinado pero aun asi se veía guapo. Hinata llevaba un pescador negro y una sudadera color lavanda, estaba igual de sucia y despeinada pero ella si traía sus zapatos puestos.

-Hinata-chan ya me canse.

Naruto se dejo caer en la arena con una mueca de cansancio, Hinata suspiro y se sentó a su lado sujetando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

-Al menos estamos juntos... ¿Me pregunto que será de los otros?

Naruto se incorporó sentándose y viendo con tristeza al mar.

-Espero que estén bien- murmuro.

-Seguro que si, todos somos inteligentes y sabemos nadar. Asi que ni uno pudo ahogarse.

Hinata trato de sonreír pero no le salio muy bien, estaba mas preocupada que Naruto y deseaba llorar pero no podía. Tenia que apoyar a Naruto, ambos tenían que ser fuertes.

-Tienes razon Hinata-chan, me alegra haberme perdido contigo, ttebayo- Naruto abrazo a Hinata causando un sonrojo en ella, el chico que le gustaba la estaba abrazando y le habia dicho que le alegraba haberse perdido con ella, aunque no se si eso sea bueno pero él la estaba abrazando.

-¡Naruto, Hinata!-

Unos gritos a lo lejos hicieron que se separaran, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara y Temari a lo lejos haciéndoles señas con las manos. Estaban en los mismas condiciones que ellos.

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia sus amigos.

-Neji nii-san.

Hinata abrazo a su primo y comenzó a llorar de la alegría de volverlo a ver.

-¡Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara y Temari!- grito Naruto abrazando a todos y tratando de no llorar por la emoción -¡Me alegra verlos, ttabayo!

-Hinata-sama ¿Estas bien?- Neji examinaba a su prima en busca de alguna herida o algo asi.

-Si Neji nii-san.

Hinata se limpio las lagrimas y sonrio alegremente.

-Que problemático es todo esto- hablo Shikamaru con su cara de aburrimiento.

-Por suerte los encontramos- Temari suspiro aliviada.

-¿Han visto a alguien mas?- pregunto Gaara.

-No, llevamos rato caminando por la playa y no hemos visto a nadie mas.- contesto Hinata con tristeza.

-Nosotros igual- Temari suspiro con tristeza - De suerte los encontramos a ustedes.

-¿Creen que lo demás estén bien?

Naruto lucia preocupado, pensaba en todos sus amigos y como la estarían pasando, si estarían solos o habían corrido con la suerte de el y se habían encontrado con alguien.

-Supongo que si, el accidente fue cerca de aqui - Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza - Y todos sabemos nadar, asi que dudo que alguien se haya ahogado, deben de estar en algún lugar de esta isla.

-Shikamaru tiene razon- apoyo Temari con esperanza de que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

-Hay que adentrarnos en la selva para buscar un río o alguna fuente de agua potable y comida.

Neji tomo la mano de su prima y comenzó a caminar hacia la selva.

-¿Que? ¿Adentrarnos? Ahi adentro hay serpientes y animales que pueden comernos, ttebayo.

Naruto puso ambas manos en su rostro y negaba con la cabeza, le daba miedo la idea de entrar a la selva.

-La serpientes solo te picarían, no te comerían - corrigió Gaara siguiendo a Neji

-Vamos Naruto, no seas problemático y empecemos a caminar. Quizá encontremos a alguien mas por ahi.

Shikamaru metió las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió a los demás junto con Temari.

-Solo esperemos que no nos coman- Choji siguió a los demás.

-Luego no digan que no les advertí, ttebayo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar resignado mientras se ponía sus tenis como podía.

...

Ino, Karin, Tayuya, Tenten, Konan, y Suigetsu se encontraban en medio de la selva, desde temprano habían decidido adentrarse en busca de agua y alimento. Se habían detenido a descansar por petición de Karin y Tayuya que todo el camino se la habían pasado quejándose y llorando.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Donde estas?- Karin estaba sentada y recargada en un árbol con sus rodillas abrazadas.

-Silencio- pidió Tente tratando de escuchar algo.

-Sasuke-kun , Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun...

Karin no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su novio, quizá creía que si murmuraba muchas veces su nombre aparecería en un instante, todos la miraban con mala cara porque parecía loca.

\- Apenas llegamos unas horas aqui y ya se esta volviendo loca.

Suigetsu rio ante el comentario de Konan, Ino negó con la cabeza al ver a la pelirroja asi. Tenten se desespero de que no guardaran silencio y se acerco a Karin tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola para que la viera a la cara, cuando tuvo su atención le soltó una cachetada causando la risa de Suigetsu de nuevo y el asombro de las demás.

-Cállate no me dejas escuchar, por mas que llames a Sasuke no va aparecer aqui, asi que guarda silencio .

Tente se aparto de ella y se concentro en escuchar, con el silencio de todos logro oír claramente el sonido del agua correr, quizá era un río, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña.

-Vamos, escucho el ruido del agua. Debe de haber un rio mas adelante.

Comenzó a caminar con todas siguiéndola, agradecían tener a alguien como Tenten con ellas de lo contrario estarían perdidas.

-Estas chicas me agradan.- Suigetsu camino con una sonrisa dejando a Karin atrás. Esta de inmediato se levanto al ver como todos se marchaban definitivamente no se quedaría sola.

A Tenten se le iluminaron los ojos y suspiro con alivio al salir a campo abierto donde habia una cascada donde corría un rio. Todos dieron grititos de alegría al ver que lo habían logrado y por lo menos tendrían agua potable. Corrieron hacia la cascada para sumergirse en ella, era aliviador sentir el agua dulce y no la salada del mar.

-¡Eres genial Tenten!

Ino abrazo a la castaña alegremente .

-No es para tanto- siseo Tayuya al ver como las demás asentían ante el comentario de Ino.

-¿No es para tanto?- Suigetsu se acerco a Tenten y sonrio divertido - Si no es porque ella nos arrastro a la selva , aun seguiríamos en la playa con ustedes dos gritando como locas por sus amores- Suigetsu señalo a Tayuya y a Karin que fulminaron con la mirada al peli celeste.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri... Los demás. ¿Estarán bien?- musito Ino con tristeza.

-Claro que si- animo Konan con una leve sonrisa - Lo mas seguro es que terminaran en esta isla, asi que nos quedaremos aqui-

-¿Porque?- intervino Karin.

-Porque si buscan agua, lo mas seguro es que terminen aqui y asi nos encontraremos. - contesto Tenten con una sonrisa.

-¡Cierto! Ahora hay que buscar comida, muero de hambre.

Suigetsu se volvió a tirar al agua, Konan abrazo a Tente e Ino y murmuro a su oído un "Todo va a estar bien chicas" para después sonreír y tirarse al agua tambien.

...

-¿Y si los demás murieron? ¿Que tal y se ahogaron? ¿Moriremos tambien?

Matsuri daba vueltas en la arena de un lado para otro, hablaba como desesperada y a punto de llorar. Para su desgracia habia terminado con Sai, Lee, Nagato, Obito, Izuna y Madara. Esos tres últimos eran los "adultos responsables" de cuidar a los chicos en el viaje pero ahora estaba tirados en la arena, Madara dormía e Izuna golpeaba un celular todo mojado que no daba señales de querer prender. Obito negaba con su cabeza ante su mascara rota.

-Puede que hayan muerto en el accidente pero no creo que se ahogaran.

Matsuri volteo hacia Sai que estaba recargado en una palmera con los brazos cruzados.

-Gracias por darme ánimos.

-De nada- respondió Sai sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo de Matsuri.

-¡Vamos, no dejemos que la llama de la juventud se apague!

-La llama de la juventud se apagó cuando caímos al mar y tu Izuna deja ya ese maldito teléfono - Matsuri se dirigió hacia el Uchiha quitándole el teléfono - Se supone que ustedes son los adultos a cargo, deberían estar pensando en sacarnos de aqui.

Izuna le arrebato el teléfono de nuevo y se sentó, Madara solo entre abrió un ojo para después volverlo a cerrar. En cuanto Obito, el solo la ignoro.

-Creó que debemos buscar agua.- Nagato se acerco a Sai.

-Si, hay que entrar a la selva y buscar un rio- Nagato asintio.

Ambos se giraron a ver a Matsuri que peleaba con los demás intentado levantarlos y diciéndoles de cosas, negaron con la cabeza y se dieron la vuelta para caminar hacia la selva.

-¡Ustedes! ¿A donde van?- grito Matsuri al darse cuenta de que se marchaban y pretendían dejarla ahi.

-A conseguir agua- contesto Sai de lo mas normal.

-¡¿Que?!

-Yo voy con ustedes- Lee se integro a ellos.

-¿Van a entrar a la selva? Pero... Pero...

-¿Que?- pregunto Nagato al ver que Matsuri se colocaba en frente de ellos impidiéndoles seguir.

-Se los puede comer una víbora, un tigre o un león... O los puede matar una rana envenenada, pueden caer en un pantano - a todos les escurrió una gotita en la frente estilo anime al escuchar a Matsuri.

-Konan, Itachi y yo fuimos Boy Scouts. Créeme no moriremos en esa selva- contesto Nagato rodeando a la chica para seguir su camino. - Ademas estoy seguro que si los demás están bien, tambien buscaran agua-

Matsuri miro a Madara, Izuna y Obito para después mirar a Nagato, Sai y Lee, su mirada viajo unos segundos tratando de decidir con quien quedarse. Si se quedaba con los Uchiha seguro al dia siguiente estaria muerta... Y si se iba con Nagato y los demás... Quizá también moriría ahi en la selva pero al menos tendría a Lee con quien platicar. Pero tampoco podía dejar ahi a los Uchiha a su suerte ¿Que le diría a Itachi sobre sus tíos? Bueno si es que Itachi estaba vivo, pero aun asi no quería cargar en su conciencia la muerte de esos tres.

Estaba en medio de un debate mental, asi que al ver que cada vez se alejaban mas Nagato y los demás... Corrió hacia los tres Uchiha, a Izuna le quito el celular, a Obito la mascara y a Madara sin pensarlo dos veces le propinó una patada en sus partes bajas y se echo a correr hacia donde Nagato y los demás. Sabia que los Uchiha no se quedarían asi como si nada y saldrían corriendo tras de ella o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Esa chica tenia bastante valor como para hacerle eso a los Uchiha, solo esperemos que se encuentren y logren volver a casa.


End file.
